


When one became two

by IcannotbelieveIamhere



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Season/Series 06, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcannotbelieveIamhere/pseuds/IcannotbelieveIamhere
Summary: William Riker, Deanna Troi and Thomas Riker contemplate their lives and their future after a different version of Riker is discovered and rescued.





	When one became two

**Author's Note:**

> I call this thought poetry. I originally wrote a version of this poem in 1995. It was originally published in "The Captain's Log", the newsletter of Austrek: The Star Trek Fan Club of Australia. I discovered it recently in a box which hadn't been opened in over 20 years.
> 
> This poem is set just after the Season 6 episode "Second Chances" where the Enterprise crew discover a second William Riker. William, Deanna and Thomas each have a verse full of thoughts about their past, present and future.
> 
> This is a slightly modified version from my original poem but stays true to the characters.

I look into your eyes and I see my own.  
So many dreams and paths to follow.  
Fire  
Determination  
Was I like that?  
I wanted to succeed,  
Move ahead in Starfleet.  
I still wanted you, Imzadi.  
But I gave you away,  
Not knowing how you felt.  
Now he has tuned you away.  
I knew he would.  
I am unique.  
Or am I?  
I called your bluff,  
Yet it hurt when you walked away.  
You've got a long way to go,  
I know you will get there somehow,  
And so will I.  
Brother? Twin? Thomas.  
Wear our name well.  
I am Will Riker.

I look into your eyes, and then I look into your eyes.  
I can feel each of you in my mind.  
Part of me never let go,  
Part of me always hoped.  
I gazed into the stars searching for you.  
Had I known you were there,  
I would have come for you.  
Will,  
You've come so far.  
You've been part of my life,  
But not what I thought you would be.  
You are strong,  
You will always be in my heart.  
Thomas,  
Another chance,  
We held one another close.  
I know you wanted to be there.  
But now I have lost you to another ship,  
Another career.  
I love you, yet I cannot be yours.  
My life is my own.  
Will I ever take the name Riker?  
I am Deanna Troi.

I look into your eyes. Who are you?  
What have you become?  
Why did you turn down your own command?  
Why did you turn away from the woman you loved?  
The woman I love.  
The woman who has turned me away.  
Imzadi!  
In moments of despair I longed for you.  
I gazed into the stars searching for you,  
Only to find you and lose you again.  
So, Dad,  
What will you think of me?  
Will you acknowledge me as your son?  
When will our paths cross?  
Perhaps on the Ghandi.  
I was alone for so long.  
I ran my own show.  
Will I be able to take orders again?  
Well, maybe until I get my own ship.  
Who's going to be first, Commander?  
You're waiting for Picard, aren't you?  
You'll be waiting a long time.  
I've waited a long time for this chance.  
Everyone will know my name.  
I used to be Will Riker.  
I am Thomas Riker.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy Deanna Troi and William Riker got married during Star Trek Nemesis. I only wish we could have seen the ceremony on Betazed.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the poem. What do you remember about this episode and the complex relationships?


End file.
